


Omorashi Maru

by Ghille_Dhu



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Masturbation, Omorashi, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghille_Dhu/pseuds/Ghille_Dhu
Summary: Written for Voyager's Kintober prompts Omorashi/Voyeurism/StrippingThe lift breaks down and Tom witnesses something he will never forget.





	Omorashi Maru

**Author's Note:**

> I have not included the identity of the character with B'Elanna in the relationship tags as it would spoil the (extremely moderate) twist. So if that might be a problem, don't read.

I finally reach the lift and manage to prise open the door a crack. The power drain and switch to auxiliary caused a glitch causing the lift to undershoot deck one and B’Elanna is stuck. I came because I knew this is where she would be. I didn’t expect anyone else to be there with her. They have been stuck for two hours, my wife and this mystery person. I want to stop watching, please something make me stop watching. I’m praying to a god long forgotten and not believed in for an attack or medical emergency. I can see someone standing across from my wife. B’Elanna is on the floor, bent double in pain. I almost burst in when I first saw her, thinking she needed the Doctor, but she looked up at the person with her and I knew it wasn’t a look of pain. I can’t see who is stood on the other side of the Turbolift, and the walls and creaking of the ship hides and distorts their voice making it unrecognisable. 

B’Elanna is begging, I can’t hear the words but I recognise the tone. The voice tells her to be good and hold on. She is squirming where she is sat, twisting her body in to different shapes as though mimicking a 20th century sculpture. A shadow comes towards B’Elanna. The light is low and my angle above them makes things like height and gender impossible to determine. The shadow reaches towards my wife, gently laying their ghost of a hand on B’Elanna’s stomach. She grunts and another phantom hand reaches between her legs. My stomach lurches in nausea but my cock pays no attention. It presses its need in to my trousers leaving its mark against the fabric. The voice, less echoing than before and more familiar, a certain gritty tone that tugs at my memory but can’t find a face to latch the sounds on to, starts to speak. It is demanding B’Elanna undress. B’Elanna whines in protest as the hand withdraws from her clit, but she obeys. She pulls at her uniform sliding the top over her shoulder the gold reflecting off the metal of the lift. Her trousers and underwear come down ungracefully and require her to tug them over her boots. She is panting as though this movement placed unbearable pressure on her. The shadow appears to take pity and pulls her vest top off until she is sat on the lift floor in just her Starfleet issue white bra.

I look behind me but the corridor is deserted. I palm my dick through my trousers, shuddering at the frustratingly minimal friction. B’Elanna is whimpering and saying she needs to go. I cannot hear the response, but I see the hand return to its place, playing with B’Elanna’s cunt. She cries out, louder than before, that she can’t hold on. I can see the rise and fall of her chest as her breathing becomes more rapid, beads of sweat on her forehead catch in the minimal light. Fuck, I need more friction. I unzip my flies and grab the base of my cock, running my hand clumsily down the shaft and back again. Heat is building in my stomach and I know I can’t last much longer. I hear B’Elanna’s groan of pleasure as she comes and I am only a second behind her. Unloading myself on to the grey standardised carpet of Voyager. Holding my breath so they cannot hear my pants I hear the voice tell her she can go. I glance down in to the lift and hear liquid drip on to the floor and see a small pool gathering under B’Elanna.

I push my now soft cock back in my pants and create a huge commotion to announce my arrival. I shout down and B’Elanna answers. I tell them I can’t see how bad the damage is as there isn’t enough light but I am going to get help. I wipe up my spunk with a handkerchief and move away from the lift shaft. I don’t want to be the one to find them. I don’t want to know who the other person is. If I know I can place a face to the shadow and a name to the voice and a body that isn’t mine to B’Elanna’s orgasm. I alert repair teams that B’Elanna is trapped and head to sickbay. I want to be kept busy by problems that are not my own.

We are called to a briefing at the end of the shift. The Captain is praising the crew for their work following the power surge. Chakotay asks if she has been checked over by the doctor. That Captain replied that doesn’t need the Doctor, she didn’t have a fight with the Borg, she was only trapped in the lift. 


End file.
